Substitute of the EFF
Story Dogkid invites a select few agents go meeting every once in a while in order go discuss topics involving world safety. The agents included in this meeting Sonic,Spyro,Cynder,Keroro,Kururu and Tails. Giroro is chosen to guard the room while Dogkid is gone on a quick errand. His most important job is preventing those young, nosey agents from sneaking in and snooping around. "Play a game with us!" Turi shouts at him. At first Giroro is annoyed by the offer, he's working, after all, but then realizes that they could easily get carried away and try to take their game into the meeting room. In order to prevent this he tries to tire Turi and his two friends(Tamama and Rainy) out by playing their little games. Eventually, he tires out after a long game of tag ...and falls asleep. Tamama, noticing Giroro's state, decides to take advantage of it. Turi and him go in the high-rank-only snack shack(Which is nearby, Giroro multitasks guarding the meeting room and the snack shack) Rainy tentatively follows. "W-W-We shouldn't be doing this! Let's go back to our game!" she says, trying to convince them to stop, they could get into deep trouble! "Whatever, Rainy!" Tamama and Turi eat everything they see in the snack shack. Rainy's consistent attempts to stop them gets her tied up and gagged. The two rascals don't want their fun ruined by a tattle-tale! Meanwhile at the meeting... When Dogkid returns she doesn't even see her dozing gaurd, She has returned with a tip about the Dark Keroro Platoon...They plan to destroy our home planet for good! The group gets into a heated discussion over what to do without the slightest thought of what is happening outside the closed doors... Rainy watches in horror as all the snacks and their containers, set in very specific, tidy order, are destroyed in seconds of sugar-fueled rampage. Giroro wakes up, dazed. He isn't sure what he had been doing at first but quickly remembers when a loud BANG brings him to his senses. Turi, Tamama and Rainy!! He rushed in the direction of the sound only to find Turi and Tamama snoring away on the plush couch. Rainy was nearby...still tied up! Turi had tucked her under the couch, where she couldn't tell anyone anything. Rainy tried screaming again and again, trying to get Giroro's attention. But the cloth was too thick and tight around her mouth and her throat was already sore from previous cries for help. She didn't care about the snack shack anymore, all that stuff could be replaced. This was going too far...She had to stop Tamama and Turi! She suddenly heard herself screech and burst free of her jail, bumping into a startled(Or rather, completely freaked out!) Giroro. After coming to her senses she told him everything, ignoring the two sleep-feigning tricksters behind her. Behind their innocent innocent faces she knew they were mad, and she would pay for what she did. But she didn't care, she had done the right thing and right can never be wrong. Giroro was about to lecture the sugar-freak duo when he realized Turi was alone...Where did Tanama go? "Giroro!!" Sonic raced up to him, "Someone is joining the EFF! It's been so long since that has happened and we'll need everything we got and more to defeat..." He trailed off, a loud crash and electrical crackles filled everyone's ears. Turi jumped up in surprise. Giroro blushed in shame as they rushed to the meeting room. Tanama was there, his eyes looking bloodshot and wild. "WHY...DIDN'T...YOU...INVITE...ME?!" He roared, the sugar and his temper in full force. A big tv was crushed to smithereens in front of him and a few other things were in ruins too. ...Including Dogkid's documents. Category:Season 1 episodes